


Save your tears

by AeonDelirium



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonDelirium/pseuds/AeonDelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are about to get serious between Ramsay and Theon. Or maybe they already did. You decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save your tears

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a challenge among friends. The prompts I used were _fear_ , _kneeling_ and _tears_. You can't expect me to read those and not think Thramsay. I'm sorry. Kind of. If Ramsay doesn't quite take your fancy, feel free to imagine it's someone else.

 


End file.
